Love of the Vampires
by SoRiku92
Summary: How will Byakuya and Ulquiorra get through the problems of their clans? Rated M for language and future lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Love of the Vampires**

**Chapter 1**

**a/n: So, here I am again, writing another ByaUlqui One Shot(or it might just end up being a story.. I'm not sure yet..)! I know, I should be working on my Alucard & Hichigo story, but I'm at a loss of mind! I can't think of how to make the next chapter work. I need your guys' help on that! Byakuya and Ulquiorra are most likely going to be completely OOC!.. I hope you enjoy this one shot(or story!) tho!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NOW, NOR WILL I PROBABLY EVER, OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I ALSO MAKE NO PROFIT FROM THIS STORY (UNLESS I HAVE TITE KUBO-SENSIE'S PERMISSION)! IT IS PURELY FAN MADE!**

_**Italics means phone conversation!**_

Normal and underlined means dream!

**Rated M for language, YAOI, and future lemon(s)! tee hee!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

**There he stood, a prince of the night, shocked shitless! Yes, the great Byakuya was lost in a sea of emotions. But he wasn't always like this. It had only been recently, while he was around Ulquiorra Schiffer. Yes, Byakuya Kuchiki fell in love with the prince of the neko vampires, he the prince of the royal vampires. Oh this wasn't going to ride over well with everybody!**

**Ulquiorra sat on his bed, smiling to himself. He and Byakuya had been talking for some time now and decided that it was time to put their clan's rules aside. They were young, 18 to be exact, and in love. What did they care if the elders didn't accept them? If that happened they would just run away. Byakuya's brother Senbonzakura-1- could be the new heir of the noble's and his brother Grimmjow-2- could be the new heir of the neko's. He smiled as he heard a very faint knock on his window.**

**Byakuya smiled brightly as Ulquiorra opened the window for him. "Hello love!" he whispered loudly. "Is it safe to come in?" he asks, looking around with a growl. Ulquiorra laughs at his love's actions. It hadn't been but a few hours ago that his ****mother, Inoue Orihime-3-, had kicked him out. She didn't understand how far love could take a person, considering Ulquiorra's father, Uryu Ishidi-4-, left them before they had a chance to indulge in that unknown love. **

**Ulquiorra pulled Byakuya into his room and shut the window, pulling the shade closed. "Yes Bya-chan, it is safe. She went to sleep considering it is almost ****daybreak and she can't be out in the sun light." Ulquiorra said softly. Byakuya sighed. "Thank GOD! I'm sorry Ulqui.. I love you to death, but I HATE your mother!" he muttered against Ulquiorra's shoulder. Ulquiorra smiled and held him close. "I know Bya.. I know.." he whispered into Byakuya's hair.**

_**Flash Back!**_

_**Normal POV:**_

_**It was a little after sundown and Byakuya was in Ulquiorra's room, talking to him quietly. "So Bya, what do you want to do tonight?" asked Ulquiorra, smiling softly at the thoughtful expression on his Byakuya's face. Byakuya looked up at Ulquiorra and smiled brightly. "Well Ulqui, I want to go to the park, go see Paranormal Activity 1 & 2 and wander around the mall. Sound fun?" he asked, seemingly a bit hyper. It seemed to Ulquiorra that Byakuya had either had sugar, or drank the blood of a human that was on a massive sugar high!**_

_**Ulquiorra smiled. "It sounds great, my love. Let's go before my mother..." he trailed off as his mother, Inoue, walked into the room fuming. "What is that.. that.. THING doing in her Ulquiorra?" she screamed at them. Byakuya, however, was not in the mood for her tonight. "Okay Inoue, listen up and listen well. Whether you FUCKING like it or NOT! ME... AND... ULQUIORRA... ARE... A... COULPLE... DEAL WITH IT AND BACK OFF!" he roared at her-5-. She snarled at him and threw him out the window. **_

_**As soon as Byakuya hit the ground, he was up and jumping back into Ulquiorra's bedroom about to tear the neko's throat out. It was his beloved lover that stopped him and whispered soothing words into his ear. "Easy Bya... Not tonight.. We will meet again.. I promise.." he whispered so that only Byakuya could hear him. At that, Byakuya stormed out of the house and out into the night. He stopped a ways down the road, a mess of emotions.**_

_**As soon as Byakuya was out of ear shot, Ulquiorra cussed his mother out left and right. He had just about had enough of her and the elders' shit! Who cared about what race of vampire they were? They should still be able to mate! Inoue slapped Ulquiorra across the face hard, told him to never let that royal son-of-a-bitch into HER house ever again, and stormed off to fume. Ulquiorra just snarled and laid on his bed.**_

_**It was just about sun rise when Ulquiorra heard a tap on his window. He smiled.**_

_**End flashback.**_

**Ulquiorra pulled Byakuya with him out the window and into the sunlight. Being the only 2 vampires in the history of their ancestors to be able to walk in the sunlight had it's advantages. They walked down to the mall, where there was no one but a few early morning humans running around like idiots. Ulquiorra growled. "I swear.. I will NEVER understand why humans are such BAKA'S-5-!" he snarled under his breath. Byakuya laughed his ass off.**

"**Oh come now, my love. They are just being teenagers. We are the same when the elder's aren't scolding us!" he said lightly, knowing that the elder's were somehow listening in on them. Ulquiorra turned around sharply snarling deeply. "They're behind the trees.." he growled out. Byakuya turned, and saw none other than Kenpachi with Mayuri-6-, and Gin with Aizen-7-. Byakuya approached them angrily. "What the bloody fucking hell do you BITCHES want?" he snarled deeply. "That, and how the FUCK are you retarded ASSHOLES out in DAYLIGHT?" Ulquiorra added sharply. **

**The four elders stared at the 2 teens and smirked darkly. "Wouldn't you like to know.." Gin said darkly.**

* * *

><p><strong>And that, my dear readers, is the beginning of this here story. Yes, I decided. It's going to be a full blown story. I don't know how long it will be til I update, but it will be soon, I hope. I'm going to start on the 2nd chapter of Alucard &amp; Hichigo hopefully tonight. Read and Review PLEASE? It will help me greatly!<strong>

**I know that in the anime Senbonzakura is Byakuya's zakpakuto, but in MY story, he's his older brother! Muahahaha!**

**No idea what Grimmy is to Ulquiorra.. So sorry there.**

**Inoue is a total bitch to Byakuya in this story.. Sorry peoples!**

**Sorry! Inoue has too many crushes! So I made Uryu her BIG huge crush and husband! Hehe!**

**Idiots**

**Kenpachi and Mayuri are dating! I may do a story about them!**

**Aizen and Gin are together. I HATE this couple because Aizen is an asshole!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love of the Vampires**

**Chapter 2**

**a/n: Here's the next chapter to Love of the Vampires! Read and Review please? I don't think that I'm going to continue What Happens After Dark. I can't seem to figure out how to continue it. So I'll just stick to this one! Byakuya and Ulquiorra are most likely going to be completely OOC!..**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NOW, NOR WILL I PROBABLY EVER, OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I ALSO MAKE NO PROFIT FROM THIS STORY (UNLESS I HAVE TITE KUBO-SENSIE'S PERMISSION)! IT IS PURELY FAN MADE!**

_**Italics means flash back!**_

Normal and underlined means dream!

**Rated M for language, YAOI, and future lemon(s)! tee hee!**

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya and Ulquiorra bombarded the elders and dragged them into the underground tunnels beneath the mall. It was there that the interrogation would take place. Byakuya snarled and threw Gin and Aizen against the wall angrily. He had had just about enough of everyone's shit. "WHAT... DO... YOU... WANT..?" he screamed at them. Ulquiorra's eyes bulged into giant circles of horror at Byakuya's actions.<strong>

**Gin groaned and Aizen whimpered in pain. They were used to Byakuya's outbursts, but never were they this violent. It had been some time since they last saw each other and they were not expecting to be attacked. The last time that Byakuya had lashed out, had been right before he and Ulquiorra got together as a couple.**

**FLASHBACK!:**

"_**Come ON Bya-san! We were supposed to go meet Gin, Aizen, Kenpachi, and Mayuri like 3 hours ago! What is taking you so long?" Ulquiorra whined in Byakuya's big bedroom. His best friend was known to take a while to get dressed, but this was ridiculous! I had been well over 5 hours since they got to his house, and it had taken them 2 hours just to finish a game of DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION on the PS3! Ulquiorra cried when he lost. And now it was time to go meet all their other friends, but he was no where NEAR READY! **_

"_**Patients Ulquiorra, patience" he called from the bathroom, a smile plastered on his lips. He knew how impatient Ulquiorra could get, but he loved hearing him whine. They were the best of friends and he liked to take advantage of that! What he did NOT like, however, was the fact that his sister, Rukia Kuchiki, was watching Ulquiorra CONSTANTLY! Almost as if he was a threat.**_

_**Rukia walked in at the same exact moment that Byakuya walked out of his bathroom, her face horrified at the death glare that he was throwing her way. "Oh Nii-sama! You're finally ready! Gin just called and said he was getting worried!" she said in her usual cheery voice, despite her horror. Byakuya just sighed and nodded to Ulquiorra, who was looking through the bookshelf.**_

_**He walked out of the house, Ulquiorra on his tail. They were going to the mall to meet with their friends, and the elders' of each of their clans. They were good friends with them, despite the "no gays" and "no inter species" relationships rules. In fact, the elders were each dating I different species of vampire. Gin and Mayuri were nobles, while Kenpachi and Aizen were nekos. It's funny how they were the elders' and were supposed to be setting examples. But here they were, breaking the rules. **_

_**Ulquiorra had to push Byakuya, who was lost in thought, as they headed into the building. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts just as the group walked up. "Hey Bya! Ulqui! How are you?" Gin called. He was the verbal one of the group. Kenpachi and Mayuri never talked, which may be why they bowed and walked away, towards the movie theater.**_

_**Ulquiorra's POV:**_

_**I smiled as Gin walked up to me and Byakuya. Gin and him had always gotten along well. It was nice to be out, away from my **_**mother.****_ Don't get me wrong, I love her and all, but sometimes I just don't know. She treats my best friend like a monster. Anyways, Kenpachi and Mayuri went off to do their thing, which left just me, Bya, Gin, and Aizen. _**

_**We had decided to take turns playing DDR down in the basement of the mall. It was the biggest hangout we had, besides Bya's house. As soon as we got into the basement, all hell broke loose. The DDR machine was destroyed, our snack bar was in ruins, and Byakuya skin went from pale to bright red. **_

_**This would not end well..**_

_**Byakuya's POV:**_

"_**I'LL KILL HIM! HE'S A DEAD MAN WHEN I FIND HIM!" I screamed in sheer rage. Uryu would pay for what he did. I knew that Ulquiorra was spazzing out, just not to everyone. I looked at him, and saw that his eyes were as wide as mine. Gin was screaming and Aizen was holding him tightly, so as to stop him from tying to attack whatever human came down.**_

_**It was then that I heard a shriek that no one but me has ever heard. Ulquiorra screamed, not in anger, but in pain. I turned around, just to see tears streaming down Ulquiorra's face, and the reason why he screamed and was now on the floor crying. Uryu stood there, bloody knife in hand, smiling.**_

_**Ulquiorra crawled to me crying his heart out, his arm bleeding deeply. He embedded himself between my legs, burying his face in my thigh. It was a rarity to **_**EVER ****_see Ulquiorra cry and cower like that. I was furious and I snapped. I was ready to charge him when I felt soft lips on mine, and I froze, shocked but happy._**

_**Normal POV:**_

_**Ulquiorra had his lips pressed to Byakuya's faster than the naked eye could of seen. Both of their eyes were closed and their lips battled fiercely for dominance. Byakuya licked Ulquiorra's lips and he gasped, giving him complete access to his mouth. He ravished Ulquiorra's mouth, taking into memory every part of his mouth. **_

_**Their need for breath broke them apart, and they both smiled. "Bya-san, I don't know if you feel the same, but I love you with everything that I'm worth. And I hope you will do me the honor of being my boyfriend.." Ulquiorra whispered with tears still in his eyes. Byakuya smiled and kissed him softly. "Yes, Ulqui-san.. I would love to be with you, forever." he said happily.**_

_**And that is how they came to be together.**_

_**End Flash back!**_

"**Byakuya, what's wrong? You seem tense." Aizen whispered for the first time in a while. Byakuya smiled lightly and shook his head. "Sorry master Gin, Aizen.. I was reliving memories.. Why is it that you were watching us?" he asked. Aizen shook his head. "Ulquiorra's mother is on the whole 'you have to break Ulquiorra and Byakuya up' shit again.. She was standing off to the side" he whispered, almost painfully. "And might I add, I AM SO SICK OF HER SHIT!" Gin added in.**

**Ulquiorra growled. "That's it.. We're leaving at the end of the week. We'll mail you guys our new address.." he said, bowing his head before pulling Byakuya back to his house. The elders nodded and retreated.**

_**The end of the week:**_

"**Ulquiorra? Are you sure about this? I know that you love your mother.. Will you be able to leave her? Byakuya asked sympathetically. He knew that Ulquiorra was hurting himself, but he also knew that he couldn't change Ulqui's mind. Ulquiorra looked at Byakuya, crying softly. "I'm fine Byakuya.. We leave at dawn..." he whispered.**

**It was going to be a long night..**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you guys think? Read and Review please? The next chapter will be out soon, I hope. No flames please! Let me know what you thought! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! Here's chapter 3! As always, reviews are welcome. I would LOVE if you could tell me how I'm doing on this story. Read on!**

**Sorry if my spelling and grammar is bad... Spell check only goes so far!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT NOW, NOR WILL I PROBABLY EVER, OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I ALSO MAKE NO PROFIT FROM THIS STORY (UNLESS I HAVE TITE KUBO-SENSIE'S PERMISSION)! IT IS PURELY FAN MADE!**

**P.S. There are a few more genre's. It is marked as Romance/Friendship. Here is the completed genre list!:**

**Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Slight Comedy (in rare areas), Somewhat Fantasy (if not, let me know!).**

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya laid in his bed, cradling Ulquiorra. The poor albino cried himself out at about 9. It was now 3 in the morning, and he was still up. How could he sleep with his lover so upset? The best he could do was close his eyes, just to rest them until daybreak, because he could feel Ulquiorra shuddering in his sleep every few minutes. At 6 o'clock -1-, Ulquiorra woke up and whispered "It's time Bya..."<strong>

**At those words, they were gone and in the world, wandering aimlessly. Byakuya was carrying Ulquiorra, at his request of course, from fear of him trying to return to his mother. Or worse, finding his father. Ulquiorra pointed to a spot at the end of the road, where Gin and Aizen stood. "What is it Aizen..." Ulquiorra's quiet and saddened voice surprised both Aizen and Gin. "Uhh, well... Umm, we have.. a, uhh..." was what Aizen stuttered out, groaning in frustration.**

**Gin shook his head sighing. "Go to New York..-2- We have a mansion in Manhattan. You are more than welcome to take up residence at it. We'll come visit as soon as we can." said Gin, his eyes shining. Byakuya nodded his head, and smiled softly. "Thank you... Master Gin... Sir Aizen..." he bowed to each as he said their name, "For everything... And Aizen? Don't worry. You don't have to worry about talking. You never talked really." he finished off, running into some shadows.**

_**Gin's POV:**_

**I watched as Byakuya and Ulquiorra disappeared, sighing to myself. "If only they could stay..." I whispered quietly. Aizen came up behind me and held me close as the pain overwhelmed me. I broke down crying and just clung to him tightly. "_Why is fate so cruel...?_" I thought.**

_**Flashback!:**_

_**I walked into Grimmjow's house sighing. "Grimmjow, we need to talk, NOW!" I basically yelled, anger filling the room. It was midnight, and the boys would be leaving at sunrise. I was not happy in the least, not after how Ulquiorra was acting. Byakuya didn't have family, except for his brother, so he was fine with this. Considering they never really talked. He was still upset, but Ulquiorra... I shook my head.**_

"_**GRIMMJOW! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" I screamed. He then sauntered into the room. "Damn Gin.. Can't a guy take a piss in peace?" he asked, a sad smile on his face. "Ulquiorra was here.. Said he was leaving because of my mother.. Is that true?" he asked, a sign of hope in his voice. I wanted to cry right then and there. Ulquiorra and Byakuya were mostly monotone. Grimmjow and Senbonzakura were hyper. -3- He was not used to seeing Grimmjow look so sad, and vulnerable.**_

"_**Yeah Grimmy.. Sadly it is true.. Me and Aizen will be letting them know to go to New York to our mansion.. They'll be safe from Inoue and Uryu there.." I said, a silent tear sliding down my face. Grimmjow's hand wiped it away and he held my chin up. "Gin, take care of them.. I'm going to deal with my parents... Be sure to go see Senbonzakura... I would but..." he trailed off, his face red. I couldn't help but beam. "Oh my gosh! You guys are finally together!" I squealed. He blushed deeper.**_

"_**Aizen is with Senny now, so don't worry." I said and walked out.**_

_**Aizen's POV:**_

_**I was standing in Senbonzakura's kitchen, staring. His house was so clean. Despite his always being dirty. "I guess even he has boundaries..." I mumbled to myself. "Hello Aizen-sama, how may I be of service?" Senbonzakura asked quietly. I jumped. "Dammit Senny! I hate when you do that!" I yelled, trying to calm my nerves.**_

_**Senbonzakura sighed. "Sorry.. You're here about Byakuya and Ulquiorra... Correct..?" he asked quietly, his voice sad. I just nodded, tears filling my eyes. I could never stand to see Ulquiorra leave, but it was his choice. Before I knew what was happening, I was in Senbonzakura's lap on the floor, crying. I used my telekinesis to explain everything to him. "The two princes are going to Gin and my self's mansion in Manhattan.. They will be safe there from Inoue and Uryu.. And you and Grimmy are more than welcome to go check up on them."**_

_**He nodded. "Are they safe from Kazeshini and Heineko?" he asked. I stared at him confused. "Our parents... Byakuya doesn't know about them and I'm keeping it that way Aizen... They are dangerous and just like Inoue and Uryu... Will they be safe..." he asked and I could hear the fear in his voice. "Senny.. Nothing will happen to them... I promise you..." I said and got up to leave. He smiled and nodded and I walked out the door.**_

_**End Flashback!**_

_**Gin's POV:**_

**When I woke up, I found that I was laying in Aizen's arms, and he was asleep. I don't know how I got there, but I knew in the morning, Inoue, Uryu, Kazeshini and Heineko had to be taken care of.**

**But could it be done?**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! This was intense! Read and review please? Thanks! Next chappy will be up soon..<strong>

**-1- Yeah, I'm making 6 am sunrise guys! Sorry!**

**-2- Yep, good old NYC! They are going there from Connecticut! Hooray!**

**-3- Yeah, VERY HYPER!**


End file.
